The present invention relates to a direct-current (DC) brushless motor for use in an office automation instrument or an audio/visual apparatus and, more particularly, to a DC brushless motor of an improved structure.
A DC brushless motor to be improved by the invention has the following structure. A rotor portion of the motor includes a rotating shaft which is extended substantially through the center of the motor, and a rotary permanent magnet is attached to this rotating shaft so as to rotate with it. A stator portion of the motor includes an armature, and this armature is securely fixed above a circuit board so as to be opposite to the rotary magnet. Further, an integrated circuit device (hereinafter referred to as IC) for driving the motor or drive controlling is provided on the circuit board at a location below coils on peripheral portions of the armature.
Recently, office automation instruments and audio/visual apparatus tend to be smaller and thinner. Accordingly, there has also been an increasing demand for reducing the size and thickness of DC brushless motors.